1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of vaccines against HIV.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for a safe and effective vaccine against ever-mutating Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV). One requirement of a highly effective AIDS vaccine is the need to induce both neutralizing antibodies and cellular immunity to the many strains of HIV-1 that circulate throughout the world.